If Only
by emoloverof13
Summary: What will happen when Mikado has something important to tell Kida? Yes this is a yaoi fic, so if you don't like it don't read it. Also I do not own Durarara! although I wish I did.


"Ugggghhhhh….It's so hot out." The boy whined but he still kept walking.

"C'mon Kida you knew on this field trip we'd be going hiking." The other replied.

"C'mon Mikado quit dissing me." Kida said draping his arm over his friend's shoulders. "Besides the only reason I wanted to do this trip is because not only that but this IS also a hot spring we're staying at." He said with a perverted smirk on his face.

"Kida do you always have to think about girls. I mean you know what would happen if anyone found out. You'd get your ass kicked for sure." Mikado said highly doubting his friend's abilities and priorities. _How did I become friends with this guy in the first place? _He thought questioningly looking at his friend.

"What's up?" Kida asked noticing his friend was staring at something. "You perv." He said tauntingly. "Your staring at Anri's rack aren't you~"

"N-no of course not!" He said His whole face turning red in the process. '_God why does Kida always have to make comments like that'. _Then they noticed they were beginning to fall behind the group.

"Come on! You're so slow!" Kida yelled grabbing Mikado's hand then starting to run towards the front of the group.

'_If only I could tell him'_

* * *

"God that hike sucked ass." Kida said yawing sitting on the futon in his and Mikado's room in the hotel.

"Don't you usually hate _most_ type of physical activities?" The other said with a slightly sarcastic tone in his voice.

"Geez Mikado why are you being so sarcastic? It's kind of weird for you to be acting like this." Kida said leaning a bit closer to his friend. But just as he did he noticed a slight blush appear on his friends face. Then just as he was about to ask what was wrong there was a knock on the door. "I'll get it." He said with a sigh getting up to see who had knocked on the door.

"Um…h-hello the um teacher wants everyone who's going to take a bath in hot spring to go down stairs now. That way he can keep an eye on everyone." Said a nervous first year girl who'd they'd never actually talked even though they were all in the same class. But of course all Kida did was try and flirt with her and ended up failing.

"I-I think we're just gonna stay here. Good bye." Mikado said coming up to the door and closing it with a polite smile on his face.

"Huh? Why'd you do that? I thought we we're planning on spying on the girls why'll we were in the baths?" Kida said confused with what his friend had done.

"I-I um kind of wanted to talk to you though. Alone." The boy said clenching on to his robes, shocked at his new found bravery. Then found himself staring in to the ember eyes of his friend then could feel a small blush spread across his face.

"What's up?"

"I-I wanted to tell you something."

"What is it?" The other asked then starting to think, _'This must be really important Mikado's never usually this nervous'_

"I-I've wanted to tell you this for a long time." Mikado said shifting his eyes to the side. "Th-the thing is I…I…really like you."

'_I did it I told him…But what will he say? What will he do?'_

* * *

"Th-the thing is I…I…really like you."

"Wh-What? Oh I get it…dude I don't think that's really funny it's more kind of a creepy joke then anything." Kida said truly no realizing the extent of what his friend had told him.

"I'm not joking." The black haired boy said getting slightly annoyed with his friend. "Is it that hard to believe? I actually do really like you Kida." He said again and in the process his whole face started to turn red.

"Well in that case…" Kida said then quickly turning to his friend and leaning forward. To the other's surprise he felt his friends lips smash against his own. Then Kida broke away for no longer then a second for his friend to catch his breath and for him to say, "I honestly really like you to." Then just as he finished his sentence he kissed the other again and nipped on Mikado's lower lip asking for entrance. A bit of surprise came over as his friend allowed him entrance. Mikado feeling the tongue going over every bit of his mouth let out a small moan of pleasure. Then deciding to move on Kida started placing kisses along Mikado's neck. Then started to nibble on bits of his neck the licking them.

"K-Kida…nnhh," Mikado moaned out as he felt the other boy biting and sucking on the softest spot on his neck. Then wanting to hear more moans from the other Kida decided to slip the robe off of Mikado then doing the same with himself leaving the two left in only their boxers. Then with a smirk on his face Kida started to kiss from the neck down to the others right nipple. Then from the sudden pleasure Mikado let out a load moan. Then as if on an impulses he reached down for the bulge in his friends boxers then started to stroke his hand over the erection. Then being unable to stand it anymore Kida pinned the other to the futon while straddling his crotch he quickly slid off the other's boxers then his own.

Then with smirk Kida moved again placing his length in front of the others face. Then with a reddened face Mikado placed it in his mouth moving his head back and forth, only to stop to lick and suck on the tip of it. Then just as Kida let out a load deep moan he moved away. But then he sat up pulling Mikado up with him. With sudden speed Mikado felt like the world was spinning. When it stopped he realized Kida had placed him on his lap.

"K-Kida…tha-that hurts…" He said cringing when he felt two fingers enter him and began to scissor. "Nnn…Ki-Kida." Then just as they had entered they were gone but had been replaced with something else.

"Mikado…yo-you're so…tight." He moaned out as he began to thrust in and out of the boy on his lap. As he began to pick up his pace the room was filled with the sound of moans and flesh slapping against flesh.

"Kida," Mikado said as the other began to hit his prostate which was causing him to begin to see stars. Clenching onto the sheets he felt a tight not starting to form in his stomach. Just as he felt he was about to scream he released onto himself which caused Kida to release into him.

After the two slowed their shallow panting Mikado lifted himself off of Kida. Laying on the futon Mikado began to fall asleep just as Kida layed down next to him.

"I love you." Was all he whispered before Mikado fell asleep.

'_I did it I told him'_

* * *

"Hey Mikado! Wake up!" He heard someone yell then realized it was Kida.

"What's wrong?"

"Huh…nothing I was just trying to wake you up." He said looking like he was going to say something else. "Um hey…did you have a nightmare or something cause in your sleep last night you where moving around a lot." He said looking at his friends, his ember eyes and the other blue eyes interlocking. Then looking down Mikado realized that it had all only been a dream.

"No I was just moving around a lot in my dream." He said ending his sentence with a small chuckle.

"Oh…ok." Kida said then getting a smirk on his face, "come on let's go down stairs so we can get breakfast cause I'm starving."

"Ok I'll hurry up." Mikado said in a small voice.

'_If only that could have really happened'_


End file.
